In recent years, ‘thin client’, which is a solution enabling to do business without putting secret information in a local computing environment by utilizing an art to connect a remote computer, is get an attention in order to realize a high level security requirement. For example, software and a protocol such as VNC (Virtual Network Computing: registered trademark), RDP (Remote Desktop Protocol: registered trademark) or the like realize an operation in a remote desktop environment.
In general, the thin client aggregates computing environments by using a virtualization art in order to reduce a facility investment cost and electric power consumption. For example, software with the hypervisor function enables a plurality of computing environments, such as a plurality of OSs (Operating System) or the like, to operate on one CPU.
Meanwhile, as a need for doing business by using a mobile terminal becomes higher, to make the thin client environment and the mobile environment compatible each other is searched. For example, the application POCKETCLOUD (registered trademark) enables a tablet terminal or the like to use a remote desktop environment by using VNC and RDP on iOS (registered trademark) or Android (registered trademark).
In a case of making the thin client environment and the mobile environment compatible each other, information leakage by peek is a serious security problem. This is a problem on security vulnerability which has not been systematized yet. For this reason, for example, by adopting a head mount display (HMD) as a screen of a remote desktop, it is expected to make the peek impossible.
FIG. 26 shows a user's utilization form which combines the thin client environment and HMD. Since it is difficult generally to carry out an input operation smoothly in the case of HMD, it is supposed to use a terminal apparatus such as a touch pad or the like at the same time. Input information which a user inputs by use of a touch pad 1000 is sent to a data center 1002 through a wireless AP (Access Point) 1001. The data center 1002 carries out information processing to the received input information, and outputs the processed information as output information, and the output information, which passes through the wireless AP 1001, is displayed on HMD 1003.
In this case, it is necessary to manage the touch pad 1000 which is an input device, and HMD 1003 which is an output device as nodes different each other in a communication network, and to connect these devices so that the security vulnerability may become small. Accordingly, an art to connect the I/O devices flexibly and safely becomes more important.
As an art related to such the art, a patent literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei10-187584) discloses a system that an I/O device and a control mechanism for the I/O device are arranged separately and are connected each other through a communication network. The system mentioned above has a configuration that the I/O device and the control mechanism for the I/O device are not connected fixedly in one to one correspondence, but are connected at every necessary time.
As a related art, a patent literature 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-192077) discloses a system that, when providing a service on the basis of a service scenario, an apparatus or the like which has a function indicated in the scenario is searched locally. By carrying out association among used apparatuses to each found apparatus, the system applies the same service to various locations and facilities.
As a related art, a patent literature 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-065828) discloses an art that, in a system to carry out a performance analysis on a supply chain facility, information and data which are transferred through a communication network are encrypted.